Thalmor Spy
by SerpentineGateKeeper
Summary: Faun is a Troubled Thalmor on a mission to search Skyrim for some unfinished business, and just when he thought his life could not get any worse then it is. On his way to the Collage of Winderhold, The young Thalmor ends up helping a strange Imperial Man in red and pays for it later...Dearly. (P.S: have any questions, please leave a comment.) i do not own Skyrim nor Beta.
1. Chapter 1

₺_When I was imprisoned by the Imperials, and preparing for the execution in Helgen… alongside me were several Stormcloak soldiers and their leader, Ulfric Stormcloak. My name is Faun, I am a Thalmor spy and this is my story₺_

**Chapter 1 **escape and panic

Among the chatters of every thalmor of each rank, one stood alone in the shadowy corner. Ignoring the talk of Talos was a young male Atlmer, wearing his best robes given to him when he first joined the Aldmeri Dominion but green was not his best color. He did fancy the gold color edges though what was he supposed to do, he was only meant for assassinations and thieving documents that the higher council or others needed.

He watched the others in silence with his arms folded and his legs crossed, he had no reason to be there since none will talk or have short conversation with him. The young elf sighed and unfolded his arms to reach in his left pocket to pull out what seemed to be an elven dagger, straightening his legs to have a good like at the item. He wondered why the mean bastard Ancano would give him a dagger after being humiliated and used as a target practice for so long.

₺Why give me this when you told me that I was below your rank… and not worth your time… Ancano₺ quietly the young elf boy would mutter to himself as he stared at the dagger for a good long minute before putting it back in his pocket. ₺Maybe it's a way of mocking me₺ he said to himself when he looked up and saw other thalmors leaving for their missions.

A few days after being assigned to a mission, the young elf found himself on a wagon with three nords in bondage as he and one among them with his mouth covered. ₺He must be the dangerous one, I should be careful with whom I speak to… especially with this filthy nord₺ thought the young spy when he noticed his fine robe and bag where missing, he was furious but had no attempt to ruin his cover when he heard one of the nord talk directly to him.

The young elf had to remain silent and cautious of his work since no one knew who he is. This gave him a good chance to escape, when suddenly he heard a voice spoke with a rough tone. "Hey, you… you're finally awake" said the blonde nord as he looked right at the elf, "you were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that imperial ambush… same as us and that horse thief over there" He looked over at the prisoner sitting next to him.

The high elf showed no interest in interacting with nords, he had better ways to escape to solitude within his mind. He was not one for long chats but what had him worried the most was the sight of seeing his ambassador there in Helgen with another person he knew. "General Tullius just had to be upon them too… oh just great" the elf muttered to himself quietly, keeping his back hunched and his short black hair hiding his face as the wagon passed by them.

After jumping off the wagon, he stood slightly behind Ulfric and made sure no one was watching when he carefully watched his surroundings. not liking where this was going, when he noticed the two legion soldiers in front of them were calling out names of each prisoner and wondered if this was his chance to be free from his bondage. He looked at his hands for a moment before he realized the legion soldier spoke to him, ₺You there, come forward₺ said the Nord man as the high elf walked forward and stood a few inches close, he stood with a straight poster with his head held high.

The Soldier looked up at him for a moment, ₺Who are you?₺ he questioned the elf and that made things a little harder for the elf since he now knows that this short nord did not recognized him. The elf narrowed his eyes a bit in disgust, ₺I am Faun. A purebred Mer and I was born in Summerset Isle₺ He spoke with a proud calm, charming tone voice though he cared little for those whom heard him.


	2. Play, Work and Embarrassment

**Chapter 2** Play, Work and Embarrassment

After spending many weeks of traveling from Helgen to The Embassy, wearing his favorite hooded Thalmor robe as Faun found it relaxing to feel the warm breeze brush against his face as his long white hair gently danced in the breeze. He wondered if remaining in Skyrim would be a good change in his troubled life but he knew full well that would only remain a faraway dream when his traveling companion jumped on his back, almost made him fall over.

"CICERO! I TOLD YOU A HUNDRED TIMES, THAT I WON'T CARRY YOU ON MY BACK!" He yelled, trying to break free from the jester's hold on him. He stopped as he shook his upper body in hope of shaking the man off his back, "Awe, but Cicero is tired of walking and you owe poor Cicero for not killing me." The jester said while holding faun tightly and making it hard for the high elf to shake him off, with the jester's legs swinging around. Cicero quickly lifts himself up higher and wrapped his legs around faun's sides to have a good hold on him. "Fine, but get off my back when we see a traveller coming our way…okay, Cicero" the elf was not very happy with the extra weight on his back but the jester was right, he did owe him though now he wondered if he should regret it now.

While walking to Winterhold with Cicero on his back, he held onto the man's legs so the jester won't fall off and take Faun down with him. The high elf wondered if this was a bad idea when he felt like someone was watching them when he noticed Cicero's hold slowly weaken and just hung low, "He's…A SLEEP!" Faun thought to himself as he turned his head to look back only to see the jester sleeping with his head against the elf's head. The Thalmor spy was now having trouble trying to keep Cicero on his back from falling so he had no choice but to slouch over a bit to maintain balance of himself and his companion from rolling down the steep mountain.

"When I get to the Collage, I am going to dump this jester on his arse and leave him there for Ancano to look after. I am no care taker and I will not tolerate this behavior any longer then necessary" Faun muttered to himself, baring his teeth in annoyance when he paused for a moment to rest his tired legs.

Faun was tired of carrying the man but he found it a good way to exercise and strengthen his legs in case of having to fight more bandits. That reminded him of the rumors he heard back in Riverwood of bandits near Winterhold, the high elf had a good idea of waking Cicero up and making him cranky enough to help him take on bandits.

So what the elf did next was a surprising and bad way of waking a crazy jester, Tossing Cicero off his back and into the deep snow. Faun turned to look at the man so he could see if that worked which it did, but he did not think Cicero would attack him when the little man woke up freezing cold and deep in snow, Cicero quickly opened his eyes and gave Faun a dark glare. Giving Faun a sign that he did not find it funny at all, the jester quickly grabbed his Ebony dagger and got up fast to swing his dagger at the high elf in rage.

Faun quickly gasped when he dodged each attack, trying his best to avoid any wounds and when he had the chance, the elf quickly jumped to his left and turned to run up the path fast to make Cicero chase him. At first, Faun found it scary to be stabbed multiple times by the jester but he realized he was laughing while running.

After a while of running and laughing, a Winterhold Guard saw two figures running around in the snow up ahead of him so he walked a bit closer to see what was going on when he saw a Thalmor and a jester, having a snow ball fight and chasing each other around. "Hmph, over grown children, Here I thought the Thalmor did not know the meaning of fun" the guard thought to himself when he turned back to go report what he saw.

Faun was did not even notice the guard watching them play around in the snow, he did not even remember having this much fun in his youth. It felt like being free just for that moment in his life when Cicero thrown a snowball at faun's chest, causing the high elf to take two steps back before Faun realized he was falling behind on his job which was disappointing to him.

"Let us end this game now, Cicero. If you behave, maybe I will buy you a few sweet rolls before we head out again" he spoke calmly as he dust the show off his robes. "Don't you worry, Cicero will behave himself and try his best not to embarrass his dear friend in front the others." Cicero gave faun a smile to insure that he would obey, though the jester had a few tricks up his sleeves for his dear elf friend.

**Note from writer: **I would like to take this moment to thank you readers for checking out my story, I will continue writing the story and if you wish to make a request for the story. Feel free to leave a comment or message and I will make some adjustments, this is SerpentineGateKeeper off to continue my writing and make my readers happy.

**_Previously on Play, Work and Embarrassment_**

Faun walked down the road with his companion by his side, humming a tune as usual when the high elf notice some of the nord men were looking at him with a smirk and whispering to each other. The women giggled to themselves as Faun and Cicero walked by which felt a bit strange to the high elf since in his travels, people feared or hated his presents.

Cicero of course did not mind it at all since he was in his own little world; Faun sometimes envied his companion to have the ability to block out the world at most times, when they made it to the bridge leading to the collage.

The GateKeeper Faralda stood guard of the bridge and when she spotted two figures walking up to her, she walked to him and stopped them. "What is your business here at the college, Thalmor." she asks the High elf with her arms crossed her chest; Faun looked at the Altmer woman to answer her question. Cicero quickly answered her, "Cicero and his elf friend here, have business with the mage collage" he pat Faun on the back with a smile.

The high elf turned his head to look at the jester with disapproving eyes, he was annoyed but yet his companion was right. Thankfully the jester did not say more than that as he turned his head to look back at the woman, "My companion is indeed right, I have come to… check up on an old 'Friend' of mine. That is all" Faun spoke with a calm voice, yet he was a bit uneasy to see Ancano again and hoped not to be set on fire or frozen in ice again.

"Before you can enter the collage, I got a test for you, Try to demonstration of your magic by conjuring up a flame atronach." She told the high elf as she waited for an answer from him.

Faun looked at her, "Just one moment please while I speak with my friend here." He quickly turns and grabs Cicero's arm, leading him back down the path near old abandon house. Once he stopped to let go of the jester's arm, Cicero turned to face his friend and gave him a suspicious look. "Cicero, we have a problem" Faun whispered as he looked a bit worried with his gloved hands rubbing together like he was cold, Cicero spoke with his usual loud voice, "Why is faun scared of…" his mouth was covered when the high elf quickly moved his hands forward and hushed the jester. "Quiet! I do not want anyone to hear us if you're loud…" Faun whispered as he sighs, lowering his head a bit in shame when he continued to talk.

"I… I cannot conjure up a Flame Atronach nor can I use magic of any kind in that matter" he pulled his hands away from covering Cicero's mouth. The high elf looked up at the jester to see if he understood and what he heard next was not pleasant at all. Cicero took a few steps back, looking at Faun for a moment before he burst out laughing and holding his sides. "I'm not jesting with you, Cicero. I really can't cast magic at all" the elves straighten his back and crossed his arms. Not liking it when he was laughed at and since Cicero was having a jolly good time laughing, faun uncrossed his arms and reached down to pick up some snow.

Not far from them, Faralda watched in curiosity when she saw the Thalmor Throw the snowball at his Companion, she slightly giggled at the sight. "So the Guard was right, he did saw a Thalmor throw a snowball." She quietly muttered to herself and waited for the two to return with their answer, though she thought of just letting them by or tell the High elf about the rumor that went by.

After the snowball fight and getting embarrassed of hearing about him 'playing in the snow', Faun and Cicero made their way to the collage courtyard when they were greeted by Ancano himself. "Hopefully the rumor did not reach him or I will never hear the end of it"


	3. Chapter 3 Mocked From Above

**Chapter 3** Mocked from Above

Faun stood in front of Ancano in silence as the two waited for the other two say something, it was a about two minutes before faun was about to say something when cicero decides to say something to break off the tense silence. "Cicero has heard of Ancano though Faun never mentioned that he is a bit shorter than you." The jester looked at other high elves and noticed his friend is three inches shorter, yet seems tall compared to his own height.

"indeed I am taller, makes things more easier to keep books out of Faun's reach" Ancano said with much pride in himself, not paying any attention to the jester when Faun narrowed his eyes and started to feel intimated by him. "Well I have no trouble passing doors without heading my head or walking into walls each time, but I am not here to gloat about whom is taller." He stayed calm when he spoke and with that, he could not resist but gloat in his mind when he saw Ancano's eye twitch. "If you wish to play that game, I will play." Ancano crossed his arms across his chest and learned down a bit to come face to face with his an 'opponent', "I for one, do not waste my time playing in snow like a child" his words were sarcastic and cold, just as Faun expected to be since he was always picked on for being short among the other Mers.

"I guess that means this dagger you gave me is a reminder that I cannot out rank you." Faun held onto his pride, keeping his eyes on Ancano when he reached for the dagger tied to his side and held it up to the other High elf. Ancano glanced down at the dagger for a moment and straighten his back, a bit surprised to see that Faun still had the dagger but he kept his serious face.

"Indeed, I am pleased to see you kept that reminder or did you think I would be grateful to see you out rank me." Keeping his cold voice, he watched faun's expression chance from mean to angry. "Oh I see, so our little chat we had back at the embassy was nothing but mocking words." The high elf was starting to feel his temper flare up when he decided to throw the dagger down at the other's foot, missing it by an inch. "I am tired of being picked on, used as a test subject and mocked by you!" his calm voice was now rising to a growling tone, even Cicero took two steps back from Faun to mind his own business until the intense air cooled off.

"Ever since I arrived in Skyrim, I thought that pathetic dagger was a sign that maybe… JUST maybe we could have been friends. I guess I was wrong and I hope your pride is your undoing!" and with that, Faun turned to leave. On his way out, Faun goes to grab Cicero out of the tree and carried him off on his shoulder which at this point. He did not care if anyone saw him carrying his companion like a fresh kill; he was deep in his own thoughts to notice annoying anymore.

"Um, Faun… Cicero has notice that you have been carrying him since Winterhold, and now it seems that we are close to Marthal." Cicero tried to get himself off his friend's shoulder but each time he moved, Faun's hold on him would tighten which made it harder for the poor jester to breath or feel comfortable.

The high elf shaped out of his thoughts and halted when he heard Cicero's voice, "Oh, sorry… I forgot I was carrying you" his voice was low and calm but the jester knew what was bothering his friend. He was just unsure if it was the best time to bring the subject up so soon, after Faun put his friend down on his feet. The high elf kneeled down to fix his friend's suit. Cicero at this point felt like Faun was treating him like a child by getting his suit fixed, so he took this to the point of bringing up the events that happened at WinterHold.

"That Ancano fellow was no friend if he used poor Faun as a test subject, Cicero is Faun's friend and he does not use him for testing deadly berries" the jester slightly giggled at the thought, trying to hold back his laughter when he saw his friend look up at him with a grin.

"Cicero, you tricked me when you brought that berry. I remember because I was the one that ate it." Faun chuckled and stood up to pull Cicero's hat in front of his eyes. "I spent two days in bed because of that one miserable little berry" he gave the jester a smile and they both started to laugh, the gloom Faun carried was filled by laughter. Cicero had a grand time making his friend laughter when he gotten a sudden hug from him, his hat tilling to one side.

"Thank you, Cicero… for reminding me that I made a better and livelier friend than a friend that mocks and puts me down" Faun spoke the truth and he was happy, though Cicero never thought the high elf would actually hug him since he is a Thalmor. He knew Faun was known not to show any emotion expect pride for his Race and no other emotion but this was new, is Sweet Cicero finally getting through this high elf and being the first to see a Thalmor Smile as he watched his friend let go of him.

"Let's go my friend. I still have other places to go before my job is done." The high elf spoke happily with a smile on his face as the two started to make their way down the path to Markarth.


	4. Chapter 4 Lost and Cold

**Chapter 4** Lost and Cold

It was about while now since Faun and Cicero traveled from one road to another, at First they had no problem with getting stuck between a four way path and things started to get tense when night started to creep around the corner. "Damn it! At this rate, I might have to go back to DownStar and get a room for us… considering Cicero did not dress room for the travel" The high elf thought to himself as he glanced over and saw the little jester shivering from the cold winds, Faun sighed in disapproval to allow his friend to become ill.

Faun took off his robed jacket and without warning; he stopped Cicero for a moment to wrap his jacket around the other. He saw his robe jacket seemed a bit long on the jester, the end of jacket was touching the snowy ground but Faun did not care much for it as long as it meant keeping his friend from freezing, "Cicero is grateful for his friend's concern… but won't Faun catch a cold or fever if he is not kept warm?" Cicero looked up at his friend, waiting for him to answer when he just turned patted the jester's head with a smile.

"Do not worry, my Friend. I have a warm shirt on so I won't freeze that easy… anyways hop on my back and we will head back to the tavern in DownStar. The winds are picking up and I doubt you will last long in those boots" Faun turned his back towards the jester and got on one knee, waiting for Cicero as he seemed to be used to carrying the little man on his back and gotten used to hearing him talk to himself at most times.

Once Cicero was on Faun's back, the high elf began to head back to DownStar but the cold wind did not show them mercy and began to pick up more. It was starting to become harder for the high elf and the jester to see the path ahead of them, Cicero hid his face against the elf's shoulder to keep warm. "This maybe be a bad time to continue on, don't you think? Faun may be strong but this weather… Cicero is worry now." The jester had to convince his friend to find shelter or they won't make it to DownStar, after an hour of hearing Cicero whine about the cold.

Faun could not take it anymore, "Fine! I'll look for a Cave, please stop you're whining." The high elf said with a calm voice yet he was grinding his teeth in annoyance, Cicero on the other hand was not pleased when he took a good look around and saw that the blizzard covered almost everything.

"Cicero does not like your tone and if I may say…" Cicero spoke with a sinister voice as he slowly leaned close to Faun's ear, making one arm wrap around the elf's neck as he whispered. "We're lost…am I correct?" with that, Faun just got a sudden chill down his back and before he could toss the jester off his back.

Cicero held on tight with one arm and with his free hand, he grabs onto Faun's left ear tightly and pulls on it. "Cicero told you to turn right! Not left!" the jester had a good hold on the elf when the two started to fight, "What in Oblivion! Ouch! Let go of my ear!" Faun struggled with the jester's hold as he tossed and spun around a few times to get Cicero off, having his ear pulled was not a delightful feeling so he decided to do something that might hurt bother of them.

Faun let go of Cicero's arm and held onto his legs tightly so he could not move when he quickly jumped backwards into the snowy road, body slamming the jester and knocking the wind out of both of them. Cicero let go of the elf, coughing and gasping for air a long with faun as he rolled off the jester. Faun had forgotten that his friend was shorter than he is, it did not take long under the jester got up and jumped on the elf.

The high elf did not have time to dodge the punches when he found himself pinned down, he had to act fast of this little man might injure him good. "GET OFF!" Faun yelled when he forced himself up and flipping to Pin Cicero down, the jester struggled to break free when Faun stuffed a sweet roll in Cicero's mouth. After he waited a few moments for the jester to calm down, the elf got off and helped him to stand as he checked the little man's eye to see if the sugar got into his system which it did.

"I forgot you needed sugar every once and a while…" Faun did not enjoy having to deal with Cicero's sugar fits and he was close to having a dagger to the throat. Cicero felt bad for attacking his own friend but Faun understood and forgiven him, "Cicero is sorry for attacking Faun… I didn't mean to hurt him." The jester said with a pouting face, trying to make the elf forgive him.

Not far from where they were heading, the two travelers came across a khajiit camp where they camped until the blizzard passed. When they ended up sharing a tent, faun remained sitting outside the door with his jacket on again while Cicero slept.

The elf could not help it but feel a little light headed and hot, he tried his best to remain on guard when a female khajiit walked over with two bowls with hot soup. The second Faun blinked everything went dark, "Oh no…" were the last words he mumbled before he fell to his left side.


	5. Chapter 5 Message From Writer

**Writer's update note:** Hello everyone, how are you all? I am soon to be hitting a writer's block and I would appreciate it if any of you readers have ideas to make the story more intense, Right now Poor Faun has gotten the Fever.

If anyone has a story they wish for me to write, please leave a comment or message and I will be happy to write it.

Thanks for reading my fanfic Story, it means a lot to me since this is my first Story:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5** Surviving the Storm

"Father…"

_Little faun was sitting on the bench with his legs curled and looking down as tears slowly fell, it was not long when the boy head footsteps coming towards him calmly._

_"You know Faun; you are special for a Mer… Do you wish to know why?" a bold voice would speak as the young child sat on the nicely carved bench, away from the other children as the boy slowly looked up. "Yes father." Little Faun smiled up at his father as he swung his legs back and forward with glee. The warm summer breeze made his long white hair dance and the gentle feel of the sun's kiss upon his flesh; he wore his golden white robes that his mother had made just him._

_Faun admired his father's Thalmor robes and the stories he heard was like a fairy tale to the boy, the high elf looked down at his son and placed a hand on his boy's head. "I know you have trouble with magic, Faun. I know it stresses you out and how the others treat you different…" the boy's father looked up at the other children and watched them chase each other around, "You will become very skilled and strong with a weapon… your mother would be proud to see you grow into a strong Mer." The older elf gave his boy a hug as little Faun looked away slightly._

_"Are you sure, father… mother never once gave me a glance… when she found out I could not cast a spell…" little faun had trouble remembering what his mother looked like or how she sounded, this brought pain to his father but he showed no sign of it to his boy. "Well, you still have me to be proud of you and I will help you in any way possible. I am proud to call you my son" with those final words, little faun gave his father a tight hug._

_Months after that day, Faun sat alone in his father's library in silence. In his hand was a letter he received from the Thalmor, "I am…alone... is this… am I cursed… or… unlucky" he felt so empty and lost in his thoughts, he could not decide if he should cry or lash out. Little faun slowly got up from the chair and moved to leave when he fell over onto his knees, he looked down at the small tears dropping on the floor when he inhaled and screamed. "FATHER!" letting out his rage and heartache, he had no way of expressing his emotions anymore when he lost the only family he had left._

"Keep him from burning up, hurry and get me some more cold water" the elderly khajiit laid Faun's head on her lap, wiping a cold wet cloth across the forehead and cheeks. Cicero tried his best to help by taking the bowl to the river nearby, the khajiits did their best to try and keep the high elf cool from burning up and freezing. "This one is strong for a Thalmor, though I doubt he is anywhere near good with magic. His robes are not enchanted like the others; now go see if the little man is coming with the water. The elf is burning up again…" the elderly khajiit said while she remained calm and fixed the blankets to keep the elf from Freezing.

_"Come on, Faun. You promised me that you will help me practise my magic, I can't focus with you screaming all the time." Little Ancano stood straight with his arms crossed and looking at Faun, disappointed as Faun slowly leaned against the stone wall, holding his right arm tightly to stop the pain from hurting even more. "I…I am sorry, Ancano. I will… do my best to remain silent…"He could not take the fire anymore but what was he to do, he had neither magic nor parents. He had no friends and being Ancano was like a friend to him though Ondolemar only spoke to him when no one was around._

_"Good, now I am going to try Frostbite." Ancano prepared himself to cast the spell as Faun froze in fear._

"This…is…it…" Faun muttered quietly in his sleep, his body temperature falling down to freezing.

**To Be Continued **


	7. Chapter 7

**Note from Writer: **Thank you all for waiting patiently for me, I will continue my writing right away and I will update this story just for you my readers.

**_Previously on_**** Surviving the Storm**

"Bring me more fur blankets, this one's body heat is poor and will not survive the cold" the elderly khajiit did her best to remain calm and tried to keep the high elf warm, the others were busy trying to bring more blankets but it was not enough which caused Cicero to worry since Faun considered him a close friend.

The jester was not about to give up when he left running from camp and into the blizzard, "How can that one just leave his companion like this." The male khajiit watched Cicero run off while holding three blankets in his arms. "Forget it, we have other things to worry about and our elder will scold us if we are slow." The female khajiit walked past him with a bowl of hot water and cloths.

Everyone was busy trying their best to keep Faun alive, the elder khajiit fixed some herbs to heal the high elf. The medicine helped but only kept his fever to a minimum, the high elf's skin became pale and his breathing began to weaken which was not a good sign.

From all the khajiits keeping busy, they did not notice three tall dark figures making their way to the camp when the male khajiit in armor spotted the figures and with quick wits. He pulled out his two handed axe and took two steps forward, unable to see the strangers faces from the hoods. "State your business or leave?" the warrior khajiit was not about to allow them to come any closer when the center figure pointed to the tent that the ill elf was in.

"I see, have you any business with that one? Well wait here while I inform the elder of your presents." The warrior khajiit sheathed his weapon and turned to walk to the tent when the last thing he saw was flames before he burned alive.

The other khajiits pulled their weapons out when they heard a scream of pain come from outside the tent when they were immediately attacked by three dark figures, the elder khajiit left the ill high elf's side to defend herself from becoming a victim herself but it was not long when she too, was cut down.

Faun slowly opened his eyes a bit to see what was going on, he slowly turned his head to look outside when he saw the elder khajiit laying in her own pool of blood. Before he could get up, he felt something or someone push him back down with force. "I had a feeling you were here with these thieves and skooma dealers." The deep voice echoed in Faun's head when he looked up to see a dark blurry figure looking down at him, he somehow knew that familiar voice but he just could not place it when he began to black out.

"Do not worry… friend, we will take care of you now." Was the last words Faun's heard, he could not keep himself awake long enough to see what the intruders were doing when he passed out.

Along after the strangers were gone, Cicero returned to the camp with a cure potion when he saw blood had been spilt, the khajiits were all killed and the tents were on fire. "No… FAUN!" Cicero yelled in fear when he dropped the potion and quickly ran for the burning tent that had his friend in.

Before he could make it in there, the burning tent collapsed, Cicero tried to get in when he saw a glimpse of a burning corpse. "Cicero's… to late…" the jester slowly backed away from the scene in shock, he dropped to his knees in confusion and shock that he just saw his friend's corpse in that tent.

Cicero looked down at his cold knees, he felt like crying but laughter ruled that part of him and so he did what was best. He began to laugh alone in that burning camp, he laughed to fill the silence and he laughed at the memory of his dear friend. Faun the only Thalmor that did not mind being around him, he was the only Thalmor that called him friend and smiled about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6** when torture has its limits

Faun finally awoke from the fever and the moment he opened his eyes, he found himself in a bed which startled him enough to sit up and view his surroundings when he looked down to see he had clean clothes on. These were not his favorite green Thalmor robes but mage robes, "this is not mine… I am no mage..." Faun whispered to himself quietly when he heard the room door open and looked up to see who it was.

"Finally awake, I see. Good because the thalmor ambassador has been looking for you." The tall figure came walking towards Faun when the high elf felt like he should have never woken up, "Should I care what she thinks, all I do is spy and report… and one more thing." Faun said with such irritation, as he moved the blankets and stood up off the bed when he quickly grabs the pillow and throws it at the other high elf.

"Why did you back here, Ancano!" he yelled as he watched the pillow hit Ancano's face, wishing he thrown something solid. His hair fell to one side of his face when he stormed up to the other high elf, grabbing his neck and slams him against the stone wall with force, "I made it clear that I never wanted to see you again!" he spoke with a low, deep voice yet it still had its charm.

"Let him go, Faun. You are no longer under his watch, though I was hoping Ancano would not skip that part." Another figure walked into the room, Faun let go of Ancano's neck when he heard that all too familiar voice so he turned to face the other Thalmor.

"Why…when did you… Ondolemar, why did they choose you…" that this point, Faun was shocked to see his old friend and rival standing before him in his own Thalmor robes. Ondolemar kept a serious face when he saw Faun, "They did not choose me… I volunteered to be your superior because you lacked to report to Ancano when you arrived here." He was not pleased one bit and Faun knew that, Ancano on the other hand was satisfied to see that his troubles were over with but yet he did not expect Ondolemar to volunteer when he heard the news.

"Once you arrive with me to Markarth, I except you to come to me with a full report every week and to respect my rank when we get there, do we understand." Ondolemar was not going to make it easy for Faun but punishment was due and this boy had to lean as he turned to leave. Faun did not refuse and without words, he nodded his head once to show his new superior that he understood. "Is this my punishment or is it freedom… who knows." Faun thought to himself as he followed Olndolemar in silence.

After they left WinterHold, Faun remained silent as they walked and with that short high elf. Ondolemar could not help but notice that this Thalmor had changed a lot; he would hear Faun hum a tune or mutter something when he had the chance.

"Do not worry so much, Faun. I am not that cruel like Ancano, I had to sound mean in order for Ancano to know that he cannot just pick on you whenever he wanted. I know how it is when you spent most of your time being tortured by him, but it is not okay to avoid your reports and I must make sure you understand that" the high elf tried to be reasonable but he doubted that his words were getting through to Faun, since the boy was not paying attention to what he had to say.

"Lay off, sir. I am in no mood to talk right now" the short high elf said a bit upset while kicking a small rock, "Well then, I will not 'Lay off' because I am watching over you now and I will not tolerate your childish behavior" Ondolemar spoke with a strong tone though he knew the boy might of lost something or someone he was close to in his travels.

Faun could not get the thought out of his head about Cicero, he wondered if the little man was alright or not. He had to find a way to search for the jester without Ondolemar knowing, "Forgive me, sir. I should know my place…" he sighed disappointed as he continued talking with sarcasm this time. "Being under other thalmors foot and leashed like an animal is how I was trained to be…obey and following commands as usual" Faun planned to not make this easy on his superior since 'Old Friends' had a way of changing for the better or worse, he did not know if Ondolemar changed for the better but he will soon find out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note from Writer:** sorry it took so long to update my new chapter, I was at a Comic Expo and I was in a writer's block. Do not worry; I am back and ready to continue. Thanks for being patient

**Chapter 7** under the Mask

Faun spent two weeks trying to search for his friend, he even written letters and sent them off in secret but he had no replies which made him worry if his friend was still alive. One month passed and yet no sign of his dear friend though he did not show it when it came to his job, on his day off all he could do was sit in his room that he shared with Ondolemar and remember the days he had with Cicero.

"My dear friend… where did you go…" Faun muttered to himself as he closed the doors, turned to walk to the desk to sit and stare at the blank parchment he had laid out. He thought of writing but what good was it when there are no replies, sighing in hopelessness for his efforts. Faun reached over to grab the parchment and rolled it back up.

The high elf quietly repeated the same words that Cicero would randomly say when they traveled together, "if I have… a chance to see a cat… I'll feed its corpse to my…" once more he sighed in depression, "Pet…rat" he looked down at the stone floor in silence and knowing that he is once again alone in a world he wish he never had.

Six months passed, Ondolemar began to notice Faun was showing signs of depression, and what gotten the thalmor more curious was that each time the boy had a day off. He would either spend time alone in the room with the doors closed or he would be gone for that whole day. This had to end but Ondolemar had to find a way to get Faun to talk without having another fight.

So when night came, Ondolemar made his way to the room and when he gently pushed one door half way. He could hear slight muttering and what seemed to be… "Is he…Crying?" the thalmor thought to himself as he slowly crypt into the room to see Faun's laying in his own bed on the left side of the room, Ondolemar quietly snuck in to hear what the boy was muttering about when a Ebony dagger was quickly pulled close to his neck.

"What do you want from me…" a low hiss could be heard in the boy's lonely voice as he remained facing the wall with his arm stretched out, "I come to talk… and I heard you weeping so I thought maybe talking about what has been troubling you would help." Ondolemar kept his voice calm as he watched the dagger slowly pull away from his neck, "We have nothing to talk about, Ondolemar." Faun turned to look over at the other high elf, his hair was cut short to only hide his eyes a bit when he sat up.

"We do have something to talk about and if you are going to play games…" The high elf had to be a little strict now that the boy refused to talk, "Then as your superior, I command you to speak or I will have no choice but either strip you of your rank or send you back home." Ondolemar knew this was a bit much since the boy lived a rough life as an orphan.

"Very well then…" Faun had no choice but to explain everything to this thalmor but the boy was glad it was not Ancano and if it was, he would have been the laugh among the thalmors. So Faun spent most of his night explaining to Ondolemar about his issues but he left out most parts that embarrassed him, "So yea… that is why I had a hard time fitting in and my issues with home… well let's just say I have no home to return to…" Faun had a hard time trying to remain calm when he opened old wounds; Ondolemar listened to what was bugging the boy so he decided to sit next to the other elf.

Faun tried to talk when he paused to see Ondolemar sit beside him, and what happened next caught him by surprise.

**To Be Continue**

**(**I will continue writing and update this chapter as soon as possible**)**

_The warm morning sun shined down on the open fields of flowers, standing in the center looking up at the clear sky was Faun but he seemed to be at peace with himself since he had a smile. The gentle breeze made his hair and jacket dance gently as the sweet scent of herbs touched his nose, he looked down for a moment to see there were no flowers but green grass. "What… why am I smelling herbs and berries…" Faun's thought to himself when he began to feel the warm breeze swirl around him like it was trying to hug him._

Suddenly the high elf broke into reality when he realized that he was being hugged by Ondolemar, this made the boy feel awkward since he never been hugged (except when Cicero was begging him for a sweetroll or trying to be kind) but this was strange to Faun since his father was the only thalmor that hugged him.

"You may think your alone among other Mers but remember this, I am your friend and if you ever need me… I will help you in any way I can." Ondolemar spoke truly as he continued hugging the other high elf. Faun sighed to relax himself from the thought of being alone and hugged back.

Before they ended their hug, the doors swung up fast and made a loud banging sound which made the two thalmors jump up in fright as they let go of each other and turned their heads to the door. Standing there in rage was a little man in thalmor robes that did not fit him well.

"Thief!" the familiar voice shrieked when he ran towards the taller high elf with an Ebony dagger in hand, Faun was shoved to the floor when everything started happening so fast. The high elf was about to get up when he was quickly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pulled to the right, he was then grabbed by the arm and yanked to the left which started to make the poor elf feel like a doll.

"Let go of my friend, Thief! He is not yours to keep!" The little man shrieked again while pulling on Faun's collar and dragging him to the door, "You let go of him! He is my friend and I won't let a mad man drag him off!" Ondolemar kept a good grip on Faun as he yelled and held out one hand to get ready to shoot lightning bolts at the intruder when the poor boy blacked out from being dragged, choked and yanked.

"What did I get myself into…"was the last thing he thought before everything went black and the yelling became distant.

The sweet scent of flowers were the first things he smelt before Faun's opened his eyes to find himself standing face to face with a tall high elf, dressed in fine green clothes and his long midnight black hair tied back. This Mer looked familiar to Faun but he could not remember where they met, "You have grown, faun. I bet we well talk some more the next time you decide to visit again" the high elf spoke calm and bold as he patted Faun on the head, "But right now, go home and live a little, my boy." This was when Faun realized he was standing before his father, he was happy to see him but yet he felt like he was being pulled back.

"Wait! Father! Don't go!" Faun's tried to shout but it was more like a whisper when he was forcefully pulled back fast, giving him a final glimpse of his father smiling and waving.

On the other hand, Ondolemar and the little man were getting worried when Faun did not wake up. For the moment the two decided to help each other out to wake faun up, the little man lifted the elf onto his shoulders and carried him to his bed as Ondolemar watched in surprise to see a small man carrying a Mer.

After laying Faun on his bed, the little man pushed back his hood to think more clearly, the thalmor watched carefully but he could not help but stare at the little man's red hair and how it matched with the green robes he was wearing. "I believe that My Friend is in a coma type of sleep, we yanked and choked him pretty good so my guess is that poor faun wont wake anytime soon." The little man said in concern but since his back faced the other high elf, he was dark smirk as he turned to face the other with an innocent face. "He will not wake unless he is k…" before the little man could finish his sentence, The thalmor snapped and stormed up close to the little man to face him directly.

"Do not give me that 'Only a kiss can wake him' crap! I am no Female and I am not about to take that step unless I had a death wish!" Ondolemar yelled with his cheeks flustered by rage but the little man took take as an opportunity to tease the angry high elf. "Oh so you were going to take that step until I came and ruined your sweet little moment with him." He spoke with a cheeky voice as he teased and giggled.

"What! Are you Mad! I was not even thinking about that! I simply tried to be a good friend to faun!" the high elf tried to keep his cool by grinding his teeth together, his rage was growing and showing more on his cheeks now. "Oh stop you're blushing, you were planning on acting as a friend so he would not leave your side? Jealous to find out that Faun had a new best friend" the little man was having fun teasing the high elf so he moved to the edge of the bed next to faun, crossing his arms and legs to show that he was not leaving.

"Last warning, if you do not leave. I will be oh so glad to set you on fire!" Ondolemar hissed with rage as he took one step closer to the little man, a flame appearing on the palm of his hand.

They were close to having a fight when a voice spooked them both, "I know I am handsome… but you two are just not my type." Faun teased as he slowly sat up, feeling his own body in pain when he looked at his Imperial friend and smiled, "Your mean to poor Cicero… but he is happy his friend is still alive." The little man gave his friend a hug before glaring over at the thalmor.

"Oh give me a break, don't tell me that this mad man is the friend you were crying about all this time" Ondolemar was frustrated but he had enough of trying to make a point as he just sighed and walked to his own bed by the other wall. "Don't say it, I don't want to know. Anyways he can sleep here for tonight" the high elf took off his robe jacket and folded it, getting ready for bed when he heard faun and Cicero whispering at each other.

Before Ondolemar covered up with his blanket, Cicero hopped on his bed and curled up close against his back. "Cicero is happy that sweet Ondolemar is willing to bunk with Cicero. Best friends forever" The little man was excited and spoke high tone voice like a girl as Faun blows out the candles.

"I AM NOT SHARING A BED WITH YOU!" Ondolemar growls

"Awe but Cicero asked dear Faun and he said I could bunk with you." Cicero whines

"I did not say that, I said you can bunk with me." Faun mutters to himself

"I Don't Care! Get off my bed!" - Ondolemar

"Nope, Cicero is staying" - Cicero

"Let go of me! I am not your teddy bear!" - Ondolemar

"But Faun didn't mind when I cuddled with him" - Cicero

"What! I don't remember ever cuddling, let alone sleeping in the same tent with you" - Faun

"You were asleep at the time when we cuddled" - Cicero

"Okay, now I feel violated" - Faun

"Please stop talking, the both of you! We are in a room with the lights off, talking about cuddling and violation. DON'T YOU THINK THIS IS AWKWARD ENOUGH?" - Ondolemar

"No… What is more awkward is waking up to hearing Cicero hum near your ear" - Faun

"Okay, that's it! I am sleeping somewhere else!" - Ondolemar

Faun remained in his bed as he heard Ondolemar struggling around in the dark and hearing Cicero giggle at the same time just sounded so wrong to Faun as he sighed and moved his pillow to use it as a head cover.

That whole night was just crazy for Faun but he was happy to have at least two friends now, well they acted more like rivals to each other. He wondered what will happen next for this new chapter in his life, he could not believe that he had the oddest friends. Yet they seemed to care enough for him and not abandon him.

"Move over, I can't get up with you curling up so close to me!" – Ondolemar

"Cicero does not want wake up seeing you cuddle with my dear Faun" – Cicero

"I do not cuddle, you fool! Now let go of me NOW!" – Ondolemar

"SHUT UP!" Half the staff shouted, they were tired of hearing the two yelling at each other and making noise. After being yelled at, Cicero and Ondolemar kept quiet but that did not stop them from having whispering arguments.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8** A soft spot for Furry creatures

After a long night of chaos, Faun woke early morning to find himself sleeping on the cold hard floor with just his pillow and blanket. He slowly sat up to stretch his body when he could hear every bone in his body cracking, he felt so stiff all over so he turned to climb on his bed and lay back down with his eyes closed.

Not realizing that someone was bunking with him when he quickly opened his eyes and turned to see who was sleeping next to him, it caught him by surprise to see that it was Cicero but he was not shocked since he woken up before with Cicero next to him. Faun did not want to wake the jester this time so he decided to get out of bed and get ready for work, a thought of a nice bath crossed his mind (since Ondolemar caught him a few times before, taking a shower under the waterfall in public and forbid him to do that.) so he made up his mind and left to the hot springs with clean clothes on hand.

On his way to the hot springs, he thought about the bad habits he picked up while staying in Skyrim. For one, he noticed how recently he has been flicking his hair when he talked with people which gave the wrong signal.

Second was the way he spoke, his cruel, cold voice replaced with relaxed charming voice which he found helpful when he questioned people. When it came to women, he had trouble trying to keep them from flirting or commenting the way he dressed.

Third was the one he felt embarrassed about, hanging out with his two friends and horse playing when it was their day off but he had not regrets to look back on now that he thought about it.

Faun left the city to go for a walk, away from Cicero and Ondolemar's fighting on who was the better friend. "Living this life is better than getting a daily beating from my teachers or superiors, they hated having a lively thalmor and I cannot believe I was almost as bitter as them." Faun thought to himself as he continued walking, not realizing how far he was going when he paused for a moment to look over at the khajiit camp.

The high elf could not get his head around it but there was something about the way khajiits that truly caught his interest, maybe it was the way they speak or how they manage to survive the cold. Faun's cheeks flustered when he saw the merchant khajiit's left ear flick when the snow touched it, the way the tail swayed.

"What am I attracted to? Why do I fluster and become speechless when I am near a khajiit… male or female" Faun thought to himself as he decided to go see what the merchant was selling but the more he got closer, the more he became flustered. The merchant glanced at the high elf walking up at him, so he greeted with a smile which made faun completely speechless and what made things worse was that faun's flustered cheeks could be seen.

"Come, come don't be shy. Have a look at my wares" the khajiit merchant spoke kindly when he noticed the high elf was pointing at something so he looked to both his sides and looked back at the high elf. "Excuse me, but May I ask what interests you?" his voice sounded a bit nervous but calm as he flicked his ear in curiosity, faun dropped a few gold pieces in the merchant's hand without a word which made the khajiit uncomfortable now when he was caught by surprise to see the high elf reach over with both hands and touched his ears.

The other kahjiits stood watching carefully in curiosity to see such a rare moment, the merchant flicked his tail side to side as he kept calm while Faun was touching his ears.

"Are you done, I do not like it when others touch my ears." The merchant hissed calmly

"I am trying to figure out why I am attracted to you" – Faun

"Well I… wait... what? You are attracted to me?" – Merchant

"What! No that is not what I meant" Faun moved back, away from the khajiit merchant, embarrassed for not completing his last sentence. "I know I am a khajiit merchant… but I am a little too old for you to be with." The merchant teased the stuttering elf as the other khajiits laughed; making the elf fell small among him. "Do not worry, I know of why you are obsessed with my furry ears as well as my tail." The merchant stood up and walked over to stand in front of the high elf, "You long for a pet but yet you seem to avoid the urge, find yourself a good pet and you will be happy" the merchant smiled up at the high elf.

**(To Be Continued)**

Meanwhile back at the keep, Cicero was busy setting a trap for that 'friend-thief' high elf and he was not going to make this an easy for his rival, Ondolemar on the other hand was doing the same thing but to make it embarrassing for the jester. The high elf put a few ingredients in a sweetroll to make the little man sleep, "This is payback for embarrassing me in front of my guards" he thought to himself in anger from the memory.

_"Cicero slept very well with Ondolemar, he never been more kind to dear Cicero." The jester giggled cheerfully as he talked with the two thalmor guards, making them look at each other with questioning thoughts. Standing not far from them in the shadows was Ondolemar with an embarrassing flustered face, shaking in pure rage yet afraid to face his guards now._

_"Might I ask on what you are talking about?" one elven guard would ask, doubting the jester._

_"Oh my, now that would be telling now would it?" Cicero gave the guards a cheeky smile as he chuckled and skipped off the other way in glee, leaving the guards in disgust to the thought of their superior holding 'A MadMan' in his arms. It sent chills down their spines as they walked off to their room in whispers, which made Ondolemar's face pale to hear such false tales and paralyzed on the spot._

_"Do you think that is why he was kept yelling last night?" the female elven guard would ask in a whisper_

_"Indeed, I am having a hard time imagining our superior with a…man." The male elven guard would whisper his answer_

_"I never would have thought, our great leader is attracted to males…" – female guard_

_"If he is attracted to males, does that mean all that time he was attracted to me when he complemented my armor" – male guard_

_"I believe so" – female guard_

_"Well, I am keeping my distance, I do not want to wake up being violated by Ondolemar" the male elven guard would whisper, getting annoying chills up his spine as the two walked on in silence._

"That pathetic jester will pay for it" Ondolemar muttered to himself as he walked off from the kitchen with a sweetroll in hand, his guards avoided eye contact with him and his male guard slightly hide behind the female guard as they followed him.

The moment was near for Ondolemar to have his revenge on the jester, a sinister smile was on his face with each step he took. This was going to be glorious for the elf as he came closer and closer to the humming jester, watching him dig through Faun's traveling bag and what was going to make this more interesting was the dark thought of boxing Cicero and sending him off and away from Faun.

Suddenly, Ondolemar had a better thought on what to do to the jester and what would surprise Faun. "I know, I will figure out where this jester is truly from and when I do. I will finally taste revenge, fitting for a proud thalmor like me." Ondolemar thought to himself as he gave the sweetroll to Cicero and leaves without a word, he quickly stormed off to do his 'investigation' and enjoy watching the jester's pride crumble.

Suddenly Faun returned with a big bag on his back, it surprised Ondolemar and spooked Cicero when the door swung open. Faun quickly made his way up the stairs, grabbing Ondolemar by the arm and dragged him off into the room where Cicero was in.

"Check it out guys, I found myself a pet!" Faun was excited to show his new pet to his friends, not realizing that the two were having a rival battle. The short high elf as he dropped the bag and let's go of the other high elf when he opened the bag wide, Cicero peeked in the bag and before he knew it.

A khajiit came jumping out in a raging panic, panting fast and quickly looking for a way out when he was quickly hugged tight from behind and his head nuzzled. "Can I keep him, Ondolemar. He is cute that I just had to get one for myself. Oh and look here?" Faun let the khajiit go with one arm, still holding onto him when the high elf pointed at the black leather collar around the khajiit's neck. "It has a bell to go with it" he was excited but the other high elf was not pleased to see Faun acting like a child.

"No, I do not want his fur getting on my stuff and bed. Take him back where you found him, NOW!" Ondolemar demanded, folding his arms across his chest as he watched the poor khajiit struggle to break free from the other high elf's hold. "Cicero disagrees with this bossy elf, keep the khajiit" Cicero spoke with confidence when he stood up proudly and walked over to his friend with a smile, Faun noticed the two rivalry between the two and how much longer they planned on going to fighting.

"Well… Nah, I will take him back to his home before I end up being assassinated by the dark brotherhood or something." Faun said with a calm voice as he left the room with the khajiit, Cicero on the other hand twitched to the dark brotherhood name which gave Ondolemar a starting point of where to start.

"This will be interesting; Cicero twitched to the name of the assassin guild which means he is either a target or something else…" Ondolemar thought to himself when he turned to his desk, and walked over to grab a few books before he ran off to work in secret.

**Writer's Note: **I am happy to see more people enjoying my story, I plan on making my very first romance story after this and I do hope you all will enjoy the upcoming excitement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9** a Wolf among Sheep

It has been a few months since Faun left Markarth on a side mission; he had to keep Cicero and Ondolemar from fighting so a side mission should keep the two away from each other. The high elf often thought on what the jester does for a living, he had the urge to ask but it always seemed like something would stop him from asking.

That night when they set camp, Faun sat on a dead log when he noticed Cicero was sitting across from him on the other side of the fire. It looked like he was playing with his dagger so the high elf thought this was his chance to ask, "Um, Cicero… Can I ask you a question?" Faun sounded a bit nervous since this was the first time he actually gotten the chance to speak alone.

Cicero's humming stopped when he looked over at Faun, "Oh, sure you can ask dear Cicero." The jester chuckled as he continued to play with his dagger. "Cicero, I have been meaning to ask you…" Faun never was the one for questioning a personal job but he was becoming close friends with him, "What… What is it that you do for a living? I mean, besides being a jester…?" he watched the dagger stab the dirt a few times before he knew it, Cicero stopped suddenly and slowly he looked at the fire.

The jester wanted to give a first answer but he could not, he had to keep it a secret or Faun might tell his superior since he still held the Thalmor title. He gave a kind grin when he looked over at Faun, ready to answer his friend's question when a low deep growl came from the trees around them.

Faun quickly got up, grabbing his Ebony bow and arrows while Cicero remained sitting and looking at his Friend with a sad smile. "I guess this is it… our time is up…" Cicero muttered quietly as he looked over at the full red moon, knowing what exacting what was coming for them.

"Dear Cicero" a dark hissing voice would echo through the trees like wind, Faun prepared his bow and arrow for any attack. He was not going to allow his friend to be taken from him as he narrowed his eyes.

"I did not come for the keeper, I came for you." The voice would hiss as a large dark figure came from the shadows, a werewolf with the fur black as night and eyes red like blood. Faun stood in shock to see such a beast in front of him but he was not about to let his guard down.

"What do you mean by 'The Keeper'? What is he to you, beast!" – Faun stayed calm and ready to kill

"Since this will be your last night, I will explain. Cicero is not just your ordinary Jester; he is a part of a group called The Dark Brotherhood." The lycan transformed into a khajiit assassin, there was not much to tell since assassins keep their identity hidden. That was not Faun had his mind on at the moment when he listen to the assassin as he explained everything to him on the spot, he glanced over at Cicero in shock and fear when the jester kept his head low in silence.

"So to put it blunt with you, Cicero was to find and eliminate the target just as our contact ordered. So be honored Thalmor, You have a very good bounty on your head." The assassin slowly walked closer to the distracted high elf, grinning behind his mask when he pulled out an elven dagger from his left side.

Faun looked back at the assassin as he lowered his bow and arrow, he felt many emotions all at once but what got him the most was that he felt betrayal among himself. "Before you kill me… please tell me who set the contract, and why…" Faun's voice was not the sound of happiness and laughter but the sound of emptiness and sorrow, that was what Cicero heard now and he knew he would not hear the sound of laughter coming from Faun. The laughter will once again come from the silence and his friend was his target, a mistake he made and it may be his last.

"A High elf woman that knew you well and wanted you killed, she paid a good among of gold to send your soul to Sithis." The assassin sounded confident when he came closer in arm length when Faun gave Cicero a cold glance before closing his eyes, "Then send me to Sithis, I have no need to continue if my fellow Thalmors wish me dead." He accepted his death as he heard the sound of the breeze blowing through the trees and for some reason; he heard his father's voice calling his name from a distance.

"Curse you, mother… I knew you would catch up with me. Forgive me father, I guess I won't be seeing you again" Faun thought as he felt the blade gently touch his throat, the cold sensation of it sent chills down his spine.

"Maybe next time, you will watch whom you put your trust on." Were the last words Faun felt the blade pull away from his throat, and a slash could be heard before everything fell silent and still.

_"Father, is that you…?"_

_"Faun, my treasured son… my sweet boy, come give your daddy a hug"_

**_The End…_**


End file.
